


Teal

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: It's a beautiful color.
Relationships: Aleksander Solheim/Nexis Vedenare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i cried writing this

Aleks casually flipped through the documents scattered across Nexis' wooden table. 

He had already looked through a majority and was now taking the time to sort them into piles to create less of a headache for himself. 

His right arm was occupied slightly, being stuck against his side by Nexis laying against him, quietly sipping tea and relaxing, legs pulled up onto his couch as he seemingly just listened to Aleks grumble every now and then about whatever he was looking at. 

"Have you ever joined your aura with someone before?"

Aleks froze slightly, not expecting such a question, especially not out of Nexis- though joining auras was considered an intimate experience so it wasn't completely unwarranted for his _boyfriend_ to ask. 

"No..I haven't."

"Have you..ever thought of joining auras with...someone?" Nexis whispered, almost seeming scared to ask. 

Aleks instantly understood the 'someone' Nexis would be referring to was himself.

He sighed through his nose, setting down his papers and sitting up straight. Nexis also seemed to become more rigid as he moved but neither turned to look at each other.

"Faintly, once or twice."

He listened as Nexis chuckled softly, the sound of fabric rustling and the weight on the couch dipping slightly. He assumed Nexis probably pulled his knees up to his chest, something he would do when he began to get anxious.

"I..mmm, I have as well, it was always a passing thought but a thought none the less. I always wondered what..auras would feel like I guess?"

Aleks glanced from the corner of his eye to look at his boyfriend before returning his gaze back to the papers left forgotten on the table. He closed his eyes and just imagined his aura, examining it, as if suddenly it would be different from how it always was.

  
Then it hit him. 

A sudden yank tugged on his aura, nearly forcing it out of him. The feeling shocked him to his core, making him physically flinch. Nexis had finally turned around, hands covering his mouth as he looked at Aleks in slight shock. 

The realization finally came to him. Similar to how he himself had just released his own aura to examine it, Nexis had done the same, resulting in their auras crashing into each other. 

Both silently stared at each other, looking for words but both came up empty. 

Aleks watched as Nexis' cheeks flushed softly, not being able to meet his eyes. Then he felt it again. 

A slight tug on his aura, wanting to pull him forward. He knew what it was, it was Nexis' own aura reaching out again, this time grabbing with a purpose, asking for permission. It wasn't just Nexis though, as Aleks' own aura was responding back, swelling inside his chest, wanting to answer to Nexis' knocking.   
  


Who was he to say no?  
  
  
A wave washed over him, it was a weird feeling but one completely welcomed. He could feel it, his own blue being washed over by a dark green. Nothing forceful, instead a comforting blanket being laid over him, one that once given the go ahead, twirled happily around Aleks, encasing him completely. 

A sniffle snapped him out of his daze, which he hadn't even realized he'd been in, and he looked over at Nexis, seeing tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. 

An overwhelming need to comfort Nexis hit him straight in his heart, his aura latching onto the sobs coming from Nexis' own aura way before he himself had even saw the signs physically. 

Before he could react, Nexis' aura squeezed his and he felt it. The sobs coming from Nexis. _He could feel it._

Normally he would've panicked and probably stopped rationally thinking all together when faced with Nexis crying but it was different this time. Aleks could feel the pure feelings that were, Nexis. He could feel the raw unbridled joy and trust and _love_ Nexis was feeling and just from the influence of his boyfriends aura alone, he almost choked up. 

Aleks finally gave up, allowing his aura to do what it pleased instead of keeping it harnessed and ready for a fight. His mind was the farthest it could be from any thoughts of fighting. 

Without fully realizing it, Aleks was reaching out to his boyfriend, gently dragging him into his lap, holding him close and surrounding him. 

Aleks was fully aware of how strong and prominent Nexis' aura was, after all, Nexis did have a lot of it, even if he never really knew how to harness it. 

But in this moment, with the other in his lap, holding Nexis, shaking and wrecked with sobs against his chest. He could see the soft and rapid pulsing waves coming from his very core.  
  
Aleks held him tighter, easily getting lost within the waves of calm surrounding him, feeling it slip through him and his aura right to Nexis, the other letting out a confused noise at the sudden overwhelming feeling of calm that pushed out from his heart and calmed the rapid feelings that were building inside him. 

Nexis sniffled softly, tears still slowly running down his face as he nuzzled against Aleks. His body still shook softly but all the feelings became easier for him to comprehend, instead of having them assault his every nerve in an overwhelming sea of _happy_ and _more_ and _want_.

Aleks and Nexis both sighed simultaneously, feeling their auras softly hug and hold each, much similar to how they both had ended up now. 

Neither spoke, just enjoying the new color the washed over them in waves, a combination of Nexis' emerald and Aleks' dark blue.   
  


Teal was such a beautiful color.


End file.
